


Ein Klischee

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fear, Future, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Die Kaiserin lädt zum Ball und Dorian bekommt seinen Auftritt.





	Ein Klischee

Es war ein wunderschöner Abend. Eine Abendveranstaltung mit Tanz und Musik. All die harten Tage sollten für ein paar Stunden vergessen sein.  
Der Ort war ein kleines Schlösschen an einem See, Gastgeberin war die Kaiserin Celene persönlich. Die Gäste waren ausgewählte Adlige und einige Mitglieder der Inquisition.   
Es war ein Bankett zu Ehren der Rettung der Kaiserin. Prunk und Glitter, Tratsch und Gerede. 

Die Kaiserin legte Wert darauf, dass der Inquisitor in ihrer direkten Nähe dinierte. Sein Gegenüber war Lord Pavus! Obwohl Lady Montilyet, Madame de Fer und Schwester Leliana mit von der Partie waren und perfekte Tischdamen für den Inquisitor gewesen wären, hatte die Kaiserin die Gerüchte für bare Münze genommen und den Geliebten Lord Trevelyan's ihm gegenüber gesetzt.  
David war froh, beinahe gerührt - Dorian fand es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
Es wurde üppig gegessen und wahrscheinlich noch mehr getrunken. Vorbildlich hielt sich David von alkoholischen Getränken fern, nur der Prost auf Celene wurde mit Champagner genossen. Es gab alles was das Herz begehrte und nach dem Essen wurde sich erst einmal lauthals unterhalten.   
Bald sollte der Tanzabend beginnen. David und Botschafterin Montilyet waren umringt von fragenden Adeligen. Dorian stand etwas abseits und beobachtete das Geschehen.   
War es Trauer oder Angst, aber Dorian schien sich nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Davids Blicke suchten immer nach Dorian und sein Lächeln gehörte nur seinem Geliebten, auch wenn er gerade mit einer bezaubernden jungen Hofdame plauderte. Diese Momente genoss Dorian, war er sich doch der Liebe seines Amatus sicher. 

Irgendwann stand dann Lord Pavus in einer Traube von Menschen, die Fragen über Fragen stellten, ihn lobten, ihm auf die Schulter klopften und einfach alles über ihn und Tevinter wissen wollten. Sicher war es eine Ehre, doch auch anstrengend und immer wieder tätschelte ihm eine nicht mehr so ganz taufrische Jungfer die Hand. David schien damit klarzukommen, doch für Dorian war das alles etwas zu viel.   
Bevor seine Laune in den Keller sank, wurde der Ball eröffnet und die Türen zum Tanzsaal schwangen auf. Reges Treiben und das kleine Orchester auf einer Empore spielte ein paar Takte zur Probe. Dorian ging das Herz auf. Er liebte Musik, schöne Menschen und Feiern. Wehmütig stand Dorian nun da und wußte nicht, ob er in den Tanzsaal gehen sollte oder nicht. Natürlich würde er gehen, wäre es doch ein zu großer Affront gegen die Kaiserin.   
Im nächsten Moment, bat ihn auch schon jemand um den ersten Tanz. Es war Josephine. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus heute Abend. Da nicht verlangt wurde, im offiziellen Dresscode der Inquisition zu erscheinen, trug jeder Abendmode. Josephine Montilyet trug ein wallendes Kleid aus zartgelber Seide mit schwarzer Spitze. Es betonte ihre weiblichen Rundungen und unterstrich nur noch mehr ihre Eleganz und Anmut. Dorian nahm liebend gerne an, hatte er David eh aus den Augen verloren. Er bot der Botschafterin den Arm und führte sie aufs Parkett. Noch spielte die Musik nicht, da die Kaiserin noch nicht anwesend war. Wo blieb sie denn? Und wo war der Inquisitor?   
Leichtes Raunen in der wartenden Menge.   
Da kam Celene am Arm Lord Trevelyan's auf die Tanzfläche. Bevor sie ein Zeichen zum Auftakt gab, erhob sie kurz das Wort an die Gäste. Sie lachte herzhaft auf und meinte, sie hätte ihren Tanzpartner nicht finden können, da er jemanden wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen gesucht hätte. Doch nun, da alle gefunden wären, könne der Spaß beginnen.   
Ihr Zeichen an den Kapellmeister ließ diesen nicht lange fackeln und die Musik begann zu spielen. Alles regte sich im Takt. Die Tänzer und auch die Gäste am Rande. Die edlen Roben rauschten in der Bewegung und es wurde gelächelt.   
Kein Zweifel: Die Menschen hatten Spaß, sie vergaßen tatsächlich für kurze Zeit die harten Tage.   
Als der Tanz zu Ende war, verbeugte sich David hochachtungsvoll und ehrfürchtig vor der Kaiserin. Sie nickte zufrieden und entließ Lord Trevelyan mit den Worten, er könne nun mit seinem Liebsten tanzen, sie wüßte wie sehr ihm danach ist, endlich zeigen zu können, wohin er gehöre. David strahlte dankend und verließ die Kaiserin. Er machte Dorian an der Seite zwischen einigen Gästen ausfindig und steuerte entschlossenen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Dorian erblickte David und lächelte sanft. David blieb vor Lord Pavus stehen und verneigte sich mit den Worten, er sei ihm noch einen Tanz schuldig und möchte fragen, ob Dorians Tanzkarte noch einen Platz übrig hätte. Dorian errötete im Nu und blickte sich um. Doch er wollte in diesem Moment nichts lieber tun als mit David zu tanzen. So nickte er und beide gingen Arm in Arm auf das Parkett. Der neue Tanz begann und dann gab es nur noch Dorian und David. Es war so befreiend und betörend schön. David war ein guter Tänzer und Dorian war leicht wie eine Feder im milden Sommerwind. Hätte dieser Tanz doch nur ewig dauern können.   
David nahm Dorians Hand und küsste sanft seine Knöchel. Dann wurde applaudiert und eine kurze Pause für das Orchester gegeben. 

Die nächsten Stunden bestanden darin, mit beinah allen Anwesenden zu tanzen und zu reden, über Triviales und Hoffnungen, es wurden kleine Abmachungen getroffen und Glückwünsche ausgesprochen.   
Dorian konnte sich bald nicht mehr retten von Anfragen um den nächsten Tanz. Er verlor alles und jeden aus den Augen, aber ihm gefiel die Heiterkeit und die Musik. Und sein Herz raste immer noch in Liebe und Zuneigung, hatte David doch in der Öffentlichkeit zu seinem Partner gestanden. Nun war es also offiziell und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an!   
Und es wurde munter weiter getanzt, geplaudert und getrunken.

Erst bemerkte es niemand, doch einer der Gäste hatte die Veranstaltung heimlich verlassen. Die Person saß auf einem kleinen Steg der über einen niedlichen Kunstteich führte. Die Stiefel standen neben ihm und die Füße baumelten über der Wasseroberfläche, ab und zu tauchte er die Zehen ein. Fackeln erleuchteten den Weg zum Teich im Garten und der Mond tat sein Bestes um dem Ganzen noch etwas mehr Flair und Romantik zu verleihen.   
Der Ausreißer war niemand anderes als der Inquisitor. David träumte vor sich hin, als sich ihm Schritte näherten. Er blickte auf und sah, im blassen Mondlicht und flackern der Fackelfeuer, die schönsten Augen der Welt. 

Am Steg entlang lief ein stabiler Handlauf, an den lehnte sich nun der Magier und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, eine typische Haltung von Dorian wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte. David nickte und sprach ruhig die Worte "Leg' los". Und Dorian legte los.  
"Glaubst Du wir sind ein Klischee?" stellte Lord Pavus die erste Frage.   
Schweigen.  
"Wie hältst Du das alles aus?" war seine nächste Frage.  
Immer noch Schweigen.  
"Ich habe Angst, Amatus?" und Dorian senkte den Blick.   
David stand auf und griff mit beiden Händen nach den breiten Schultern seines Geliebten.   
Dorian löste seine Abwehrhaltung, ließ die Arme sinken und blickte in Lord Trevelyan's veilchenblaue Augen.   
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht vorführen oder zu etwas zwingen. Es sollte ein angenehmer Abend werden." entschuldigte sich David.  
"Nonsense! Du Dussel! Ich bin mehr als gerührt und geschüttelt vor Erregung, ich habe mir doch nichts mehr gewünscht als mit dem hübschesten Mann heute Abend zu tanzen!" antwortete Dorian ernst und aus reinem Herzen.  
David verstand nicht und schwieg.  
"Wir zwei. Sind wir ein Klischee? Zwei Schwule, die unverstandenen Kinder aus gutem Hause, die sich in den Wirren des Unheils gefunden haben. Das klingt wie einer von Varrics Schmökern. Kitschig oder?" war Dorians Reaktion.  
"Oh...." war alles was David entgegnen konnte. Er senkte den Blick und gab Dorians Schultern frei.   
Wieder Schweigen.  
Dann brach der Inquisitor die Stille.  
"Du hast gesagt, Du hast Angst. Lieber Dorian, die habe ich ebenfalls. Ich habe noch nie etwas von Dauer oder Wert auf die Beine gestellt. Dies alles hier würde mich innerlich auffressen, wenn...wenn DU nicht wärest! Ich wollte Dich damit nicht belasten, Dich unter Druck oder in jedwede Verpflichtungen setzen. Aber ich kann nur sagen, dass wenn wir der Inbegriff eines Klischees sind, dann bin ich dankbar dafür. Wer weiß wie lange es dauert, nichts ist für die Ewigkeit gemacht, aber ich bin dankbar für jeden Augenblick." David wirkte erschöpft.   
"Etwas währt auf Ewig, Du Dussel! Die Liebe! Und weißt Du was, das Klischee verlangt ein Happy End und scheiß drauf - bedienen wir unser Klischee, so gut wir können! In Ordnung, mein süßer Amatus?" meinte Dorian während er Davids Gesicht in beiden Händen hielt.   
"Jetzt brauch ich einen Drink!" lachte Lord Trevelyan. 

Und sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück zum Ball und verbrachten einen netten, feuchtfröhlichen Abend ohne Verpflichtungen und bedienten das Klischee des frischverliebten Paares mit Freude und Zuversicht.


End file.
